


A Cure For Everything

by jet6black6feeling6



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Frank Iero, Alpha Ray Toro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Gerard Way, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical Kink, Omega Gerard Way, PWP, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jet6black6feeling6/pseuds/jet6black6feeling6
Summary: Alpha Frank is a doctor at an omega heat clinic. PWP
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 25
Kudos: 216





	A Cure For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah I also had this one queued up and never posted it. Merry Christmas you filthy animals. Lots of sexy stuff for you this week. Sorry it's more ABO if you don't like this dynamic. I'll write something else next.

“Are you ready to meet our next patient?”

Doctor Frank Iero filled out a clip board on the door next to the exam room, smiling to himself when he saw who waited on the other side of the door.

“Yeah, I think so,” Ray replied.

He was training under the doctor today at the omega clinic. It was a standard day at the office, and the observational period for the new clinician.

They both walked in, dressed in their white coats, to meet the next person in need of their services.

“Hi, Gerard,” Frank said sweetly, keeping his voice soft, “So good to see you.”

The omega on the exam table was already in a medical gown, looking a little tense. His face softened at the sound of Frank’s voice.

His firetruck red hair was splayed out behind him, framing his porcelain face.

His eyes darted over to Ray, who politely nodded to him from behind his clipboard.

“This is Ray, Gee,” Frank said, “He’s training to work here. He’s just gonna do some observation today if that’s ok with you.”

His eyes swept over Ray quickly before he looked back at Frank, nodding.

“Good. Nothing to be afraid of,” Frank said, smiling, “He gets to watch me help out my favorite patient.”

Gerard blushed at his he watched Frank push over a standing tray of a few familiar devices, pulling on gloves and turning toward his protégé.

Ray had been jotting down his actions in his notes as he moved.

“Ok, so we can just jump right in. I can tell he’s approaching a pretty heavy wave right now, and we want to get going before he fully reaches it or he’s gonna be really uncomfortable.”

Ray nodded, watching his next moves.

“He’s really sweet and sensitive, so just be extra careful if you ever get Gerard,” Frank said, half to Ray and half to relax Gerard.

Frank reached out, stroking Gerard’s cheek momentarily to put him at further ease.

The redheaded man melted into his touch, whining a little.

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Frank said to him.

At his instruction, the omega leaned back all the way on the table, pulling the medical gown draping up to expose his bare bottom half. He then scooted up slightly, so his feet were flat on the table and legs were bent at the knee, giving the doctor access to him.

The patient had clearly done this before and knew the rhythm.

“So we’re just gonna start out easy and let him get a feel for it,” Frank narrated, reaching for a glass wand on the tray. It was about seven inches in length and two inches thick.

Frank reached forward, spreading Gerard’s legs open and swiping his free gloved fingers across his entrance quickly. When he withdrew his fingers, they were glistening with self-lubrication.

“He’s ready, so no lube needed here,” Frank said, reaching out again and pushing one of the omega’s legs back slightly.

He slid the toy in a few inches, hesitating for a reaction before continuing.

“Mmm,” Gerard whined, leaning his head back and exposing his neck.

“Good?” Frank asked him, and when Gerard nodded vigorously, he took it as a sign to continue.

He began shallowly withdrawing and inserting the toy, a few inches at a time, moving at a slow pace.

“Keep it bent up toward his hips when you go in. You’re looking for his prostate,” Frank said, demonstrating the slight angle he was holding the wand at in his hand.

Ray nodded, doing his best to focus on the work Frank was doing, rather than the patient. Gerard was beginning to make high, breathy noises as he felt the action.

“You can keep going like this for a while,” Frank said, fixated on the toy disappearing inside of the omega beneath him, “The trick really is knowing when to switch out.”

“Mm, _fuck_ ,” Gerard said softly, bucking his hips.

He had already soaked the table. Luckily the clinic was prepared with waterproof table dressings.

“He _could_ keep going like this, but it’s not what he needs,” Frank explained.

After another 30 seconds, he withdrew the toy, putting it back on the tray and looking for something else.

“We’re gonna switch out to something more intense. I can smell he’s in a heat wave right now. We set it off doing this,” The doctor continued.

“Is it ok that we set it off?” Ray asked quietly, watching as Frank grabbed a silicone vibrator.

“Yeah, it’s fine. We just sped it up. It was going to happen in the next hour anyway,” He said, spreading Gerard open with the thumb of his free hand as he spoke.

He then clicked the vibrator on to a medium setting, dragging it up and down Gerard’s entrance a few times to coat it in slick before sliding it in.

“Ughhh, _alpha_ ,” Gerard cried, jolting a little at the sensation.

“Shh it’s ok, angel,” Frank said, beginning his in and out rhythm again. This time, a little faster and firmer.

Frank began working him on it, placing a firm hand on the underside of his thigh to keep him open.

“He’s very… responsive,” Ray said, trying to be as technical as possible.

“He really is,” Frank replied, “He’s also such a good boy. Isn’t that right, Gee?”

Gerard’s mouth was parted as he breathed heavily, unable to fully form a response. He only nodded, whining.

“He really is a sweetheart. You’re lucky you get to train with him,” Frank said, voice coated in affection, “Gee loves anything I do, really. He cums so easily.”

Ray blushed, looking down at his clipboard of notes.

Frank then bumped up the vibrator setting to high, filling the room with a more high frequency buzzing.

“He’s in the worst of his wave now. If he wasn’t in our care, he’d really be hurting,” Frank continued, “I can tell by how flushed his is, and how much he’s lubricating.”

“So, do you do anything different at this part?” Ray pressed.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna finish him,” Frank said, stroking at Gerard’s hipbone and pushing into him quickly with the toy.

“And… what’s the best way for that?”

“Just this. Bump it up to the highest setting and stay consistent. He’ll let you know what feels good.”

As if on cue, Gerard moaned loudly at a particularly deep stroke from the doctor.

“F-fuck… Please,” Gerard whispered, barely audible from the end of the exam table.

“That it, baby?” Frank asked, pushing into the same spot experimentally.

“Yeah, _there_ ,” Gerard said, eyes falling shut at the sensation.

Frank hummed, pushing in, curling the toy up, withdrawing it all the way out before pushing it back in.

“I- I’m gonna…” Gerard cried out, looking down at Frank’s ministrations.

“It’s ok, go ahead, Gee,” Frank cooed, continuing at the same pace.

Ray’s eyes were glued to the action, embarrassed to look too close or to look away.

Gerard was whining and whimpering, leaning into the touch of Frank stroking his hipbone in comfort.

“He’s about to, I can feel it,” Frank said, eyes transfixed on the omega, “He’s getting tight.”

After less than a minute, Gerard was finishing in long spurts all over his stomach, crying out. Shakes racked his body as he rode it out.

Frank quickly turned off the vibration setting, but still fucked him through it with just the toy alone.

“Any reason you stopped it?”

“Yeah, he gets really overly sensitive after he finishes,” Frank said, looking back at Ray, “If he gets too stimulated, he feels panicked after.”

He left the toy in for a moment as Gerard caught his breath, before withdrawing it in one movement. He quickly tossed his gloves in the trash pushing the tray back and walking over to the side of the exam table.

“You did so good, sweetheart,” Frank said softly, reaching forward and pulling Gerard against his chest.

Gerard quickly nuzzled into him, burying his head in his neck.

Frank stroked his back, tutting as he smoothed the patient’s gown back down over his bottom half.

He let Gerard hold onto him, and Frank turned toward Ray with him still pressed against his chest. He smiled, stroking his back.

“Not every patient wants this after, but some benefit from it,” He explained, “Gee is a good example of one who needs it. He needs closure and reassurance, or he’ll get anxious.”

Ray nodded, noting how the doctor comforted him.

After a few minutes, Gerard’s breathing seemed to have regulated. Frank slowly loosened his grip on the omega, letting him lean back and compose himself for the first time since they started.

“Feel better, Gerard?” Frank asked, smiling warmly before turning to walk to the sink.

“Much,” Gerard replied, fussing with his tangled hair, “Thank you so much, doctor.”

Frank washed his hands before turning around, gesturing toward Ray.

“Thank you for letting me train,” He said to the patient, “I’ll see you next time Gerard. Be good, ok?”

Gerard blushed, smiling, as Ray and Doctor Iero exited the room.


End file.
